Phantom Destiny
by ZenFirebird
Summary: Time, Space, and the echo of the steps that are taken by those that reside in both... I stink at summary. This is a custom nuzlocke for platinum, I'll post the rules in the my profile.
1. Mysterious Beginning

**Narrator Pov**

Pokearth. A world filled with many wonders, excitement, and mysterious creatures known as Pokemon. Human and Pokemon live side by side in different ways. Some treat them as pets, some treat them as only tools, and other will treat them as citizens. In this world there are those that form team with pokemon are known as Pokemon trainer Their mission in life is to be the very best and leave their legacy to inspire the next generation. This is the story of one boy and a journey that would have an effect it would have on the world

 _ **Ep.1-Mysterious Beginning**_

 **Pink haired dark skinned Boy Pov**

Tv: that was our feature movie "The house on haunted hill."  
Me: man that was way better than the first one. I wonder what else is on?

 **My name is Rocko Blitzshell. I'm a just 10-year old. I like watching horror movies, eating sweets and listening to techno. You're probably wondering, why I'm at home and not going on a Pokemon Journey. Well the problem is that there no pokemon lab in Twinleaf Town and the nearest lab is in Sandgem Town. The only way to get there is to go through the tall grass and the last time a kid went into the grass without a Pokemon he was attack by a pack of bidoof. He was sent to therapy.**

I channeled surfed looking for something good to watch TV. I heard footstep and look turned around and saw a spiky light-brown haired boy with navy blue eyes. He wearing a light yellow trench coat with six orange stripes, a black t-shirt and black pants and silver chains around his neck.  
Spiky haired boy: There you are!

 **This is Brutus Starnel. My next door neighbor. We known each other since we were 3 years old and during the time I spent with him he got me in so much trouble that I would consider him a glutton for punishment. He also have a tendency of being impatient.  
**  
Brutus: So did you hear. Rowen back in town.  
Me: He is?  
Brutus: Well duh. It was on the news. Didn't you watch it?  
Me: No. I was watching a horror movie.  
Brutus: Anyways I'm planning on getting a Pokemon from Rowan. Wanna come with?  
I stare at him in confusion.  
Me: What about the grass?  
Brutus: Don't worry I got the ultimate plan. Meet me at the route and don't be late or I'm fining you 10 million pokes.

Brutus ran off faster than a doduo on a sugar rush before I can give him my answer. I tried to stop him but, after I took one step a buzz echo through my head and my vision start to blur as my world slowly became black as night.

…

…?: Child hear my voice. I have to warn you that your world is in great danger but you have a gift that can save the world.

I regain consciousness as I shook my head.  
Me: Just what was that.… huh?  
I looked closely at my right arm a notice a gold bracelet embedded with two jewels around my wrist. I shrugged it off and went downstair.  
?: Rocko!  
I look in the direction of the voice and saw my mom holding a cup of coffee.  
Me: Hey mom.  
Mom: Brutus already left. I don't know what it was about, but he sure was in a hurry!  
Me: he just got a new game. He came over to invite me to play.  
Mom: Oh okay. Just be home for dinner and don't go into the tall grass.  
Me: Fine.

I left the house felling a little bit guilty about lying to her. But if Brutus' plan works, I'll get a pokemon. My heart race with anticipation as I headed toward Brutus house. I was about to enter when suddenly Brutus collided with me as I was about to enter my house.

Brutus: WHAT WAS… huh?

He looked at the mysterious bracelet on my wrist.

Brutus: COOL BRACELET, WHERE DID YOU GET… never mind lets go.

He grabbed me by my hand and dragged me to route 201 AKA the same route that kid was attacked by a pack of bidoofs

Me: So what the plan?  
Brutus: RUN LIKE CRAZY.

It times like these that make me wonder why I come along with this guy sometime.

Me: That the dumbest idea ever.  
Brutus: Come on. It will work.

He backed up and started to dash toward the grass, letting out a yell.

?: HOLD IT!  
I turned around and saw a old man with white and judging by the expression on his face he was pissed.

Rowan: You two don't seem to have any pokemon on you, am I correct?  
Rocko: Yes.  
Rowan: THEN WHAT THE MEANING OF GOING INTO THE TALL GRASS?!

We winced back as if we came across a rabid houndour. I looked back at Brutus and noticed his expression changed.

Brutus: Hey Rocko? This old man… this guys is professor Rowan? What is he doing here…?

This guy was Rowan. The world-renowned professor that devoted his time studying Pokemon evolution. I can't believe it. What is he doing on route 201?

Rowan: You two. Do you truly love pokemon?  
Rocko: Of course I love pokemon. in fact; I wouldn't be here if I didn't  
Brutus: Me too! I love pokemon too!  
Rowan: I will ask you again. Do you-  
Rocko & Brutus: YES!  
Rowan: Fine I will give you two Pokemon of your own only if you promise not to endanger yourself like that again.

A bluenett girl about my age wearing a pink winter jacket and a white ski cap walked toward us carrying a suit case.

Dawn: Professor Rowan you left your briefcase at the lake!… is there something wrong here.  
Rowan: Ah there it is! Dawn, Nice work. I was about to entrust a pokemon to these two with their own pokemon.  
A concern look appeared on her face.  
Dawn: Are you sure?  
Rowan: Of course.

Dawn put the brief case down and opened it. In it was three poke balls with a sticker of the pokemon that was in them.

Rowan: Go on! Choose one of these pokemon as your starter.

Brutus' eyes lit up and my heart raced. He just offereed us to choose a pokemon. This is officially the best day of my life by far.

Brutus: Really?! Prof. Rowan! I can't believe it! I'm so happy now that I can't keep a straight face! Hey Rocko. You choose first. I practically a grown-up.

I chuckle at the thought of him wear a monocle and grow a giant mustache.  
Rocko: Okay man. Let see...Fire monkey, penguin, or plant turtle?

 **What will Rocko choose? Where did the bracelet come from? And why is dawn so concern? Stay tune. Now back to the action**

Rocko: I've decided.  
Dawn, Rowan, and Brutus: Finally. You know how long it took!

I look around and noticed that it was night time. I tossed the poke ball chose into the air and a bright white beam shot out of it. The light took form and a chimchar stood in front of me. It looked around and stared at me.

Chimchar: Yo my trainer.  
Rocko: Yes am yo- Wait, you can talk?  
Rowan: What are you talking about?  
Rocko: This chimchar just talked.  
Chimchar: WAIT, YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME?!  
Brutus: I choose piplup.  
Rowan: good. We'll be taking our leave. Come along dawn.  
Dawn: coming. Pardon me boys.  
Rowan and Dawn walked away leaving us alone with our pokemon.

Brutus: Rocko, I challenge you to a battle!  
Chimchar: Listen man we're going to fight this kid and win. I'll leave you if you lose.  
Rocko: Okay.

 **5 minuets later. You're not really missing much. Just a battle involving basic weak moves.**

Brutus: I lost.  
Chimchar: HAHA! You suck.

I went home and told mom what happened. My mom scolded me for hours. My chimchar laugh at my misery. One of these days, I'll get back at her. I decided to go to bed.

 **…**

… ?: child can you hear me.  
Rocko: huh?  
That voice… it was the same one from before.  
Rocko: who are you?  
?: I am Arceus. You have been chosen to be the bearer of the gear of life.  
Rocko: the gear of life?  
Arceus: the bracelet you dawn around your arm. It is a powerful relic. It will allow you to communicate with pokemon you've form bonds with. It also have another function. To free those under his spell.  
Rocko: what about what?  
Arceus: Someone in this world has betrayed me and corrupted a gear of life. To make matter worse, he has also made countless put trainers under his control.

I shook my head in confusion as I tried to wrap my mind at what this being just said. I mean I heard some scary stories before, but this is ridiculous.

Rocko: Okay. But what can I do?  
Arceus: Simple. You must go battle and free the Gym leader, the Elite four and the champion. They are being used as puppet by the traitor. Only then can you save the live of those who fallen under his spell.

 **And so Rocko's quest beginS. Will he be able to beat the elite four or will he fail. Stay tune**


	2. Stay Calm and Toss balls

I do not own pokemon or the nuzlocke challenge. Pokemon belongs to Gamefreak, but the nuzlocke challenge belong to a guy named nulocke, the oc name and their personality are from my own mind.

 **Rocko's POV**

It been 2 days since I got Chimmira (the chimchar told me her name.). She was a lot of a hassle at first, but she kind of nice when you get to know her. She a scardy cat. when I show her a scary movie called "The Cursed Letter."

 **Flashback to yesterday**

I was doing what about every 10 years does when board- Channel surfing till I find something good to watch. So far I found was two boring reality shows, a rerun of a cartoon show that defiantly need to be put to rest, a boring soap opera, and some commercial for a pyramid scheme. I mean it like most people aren't trying when coming up with a new show

TV: Now for today Presentation, "The Cursed Letter." only on "Nightmare".

Me: Sweet.

Since I was 5, I've always have been fascinated by most horror movies. from the classics like "Frankenstein." to modern days' slasher flicks. Though there has been one kind of horror movies I disliked... zombie movies.

Chimmira walked into the room, holding a bowl of fruit salad.

Chimmira: Hey what are you watching?

Rocko: A new movie. wanna watch?

Chimmira: Sure, why not.

She sat next to Me as movie start. An image of a student at a college dorm receiving a letter with no nothing on it except a seal of a skull. he opens the letter and with a paper with the bold printed words HEAD TO THE ABANDONED RADIO TOWER BEFORE 6:45 PM. The student just scoffs at the letter and throw it away. the student falls asleep. Time passes to 6:45 PM and ominous music starts to plays as the camera zooms in...

{Time break.}

Me: That was an okay movie. I was hoping for a plot twist ending but beggar can't be chooser. what do you think Chimmira?

I turned my head toward where Chimmira was sitting only to find her not there. Come to think of it she didn't make any snide comment when it got to the good parts.

Me: Chimmira?

I looked around my room searching for that chimchar. I notice my bed was shaking. I looked under it and saw Chimmira shaking under there, her face white as a sheet. I couldn't help but chuckle at her agony.

Rocko: How are you holding princess?

Chimmira: GET. BENT.

 **Flashback ends**

When the mail carrier came by the next day, she tried to scare him away which was hilarious. Anyway Brutus dragged me today so we could capture the pokemon of the lake except we don't have any poké balls. We didn't find a fabled pokemon but, we did see a blue haired man in a weird getup standing near the edge of the lake. His face had a somber expression that creates an eerie air that shatter the tranquility of the lake. My bracelet started to act strange when he walked by and I could of sworn that he was sizing me up, but why? My train of thought was interrupted by rough tapping on my head.

Chimmira: Earth to kid.

Me: Huh?

Chimmira: Check this out.

Chimmira took a deep and breath a small stream of flames onto a wild bidoof. The bidoof ran around the forest in pain before bumping into

Me: Cool you learned ember, but did you have to roast a bidoof?

Chimmira: Chill Rosy.

I angrily growl at that nickname. Chimmira came up with the nickname Rosy as a way to get back at me for teasing her. I hate it when people take a poke at my feminine figure.

Me: Don't call me that.

After we rested, we made our way to Sandgem town. When we got there, Dawn escorted us to Professor Rowan lab. When we got there Brutus came bumped into us at high speed. Apparently Rowan gave him a long lecture on about thinking before you act. Professor Rowan gave me a Pokédex and TM 27 ask me to record every poke I see. After that Dawn gave me a tour of the town. Growing up in a place like Twinleaf town, wasn't many things for me to do there except get play video games, watch TV, and explore Route 201 and Lake Verity; So exploring a new place like this is really exciting. After I finished exploring the site and stocked up on supplies, we headed back to Route 201 and started searching for the first pokemon to catch.

Chimmira: Bidoof!

Me: Remember, we need to catch it, not make into barbecue Rodent.

Chimmira: you kidding me?

Chimmira quickly scratches the bidoof on the face.

Chimmira: IT'S A BIDOOF!

Me: Still we need all the help we can get.

I toss a poke ball at it. A red light surrounds the bidoof and it as it gets sucked into the poke ball. My heart race as it rumbles. 1…2…3. A ping coming from the poke ball. I caught it. I picked up the poke ball and held it up in the air with pride.

Me: I CAUGHT A BIDOOF!

Chimmira: Congrats. You caught a weak normal type.

Me: You do know that it evolves into a normal/water type.

Chimmira: Whatever. let's just go to the lake and capture the next one.

Me: As you wish princess.

Chimmira: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Me: Don't call me Rosy.

We headed toward the lake to see what I catch next. I took a deep breath of

Me: now let see what we can

?: hey.

Me: Huh?

I looked down my feet and see a standing there starly with a cheerful grin on it.

Me: Who are you?

Starly: Name Celeste. Words in the wood is that a female pink hair trainer is looking for some pokemon and that he already caught a bidoof.

Me: That me and I'm a boy.

Celeste: really? Because you look like a girl.

Chimmira: HAHAHA!? your riot kid. Wanna come along.

Celeste: that sound lovely.

I tossed a poké ball at Celeste. As it shook I wonder, how can I understand Celeste? I picked up the ball and headed home to tell my mom. She handled this better than I expected. Though she handed me a journal & a strange disk. She explained to me that it will allow me to access and transport clothes from a ware house she owned. Brutus's mom came in looking for Brutus wanting to give him something he forgot. I agree to deliver the package to him.

Chimmira: Do we have to?

Bidoof: I have to agree with her. Sound like a hassle. Can't we just stay and sleep.

Chimmira: I agree with chubby.

Bidoof: My name Bob.

Me: listen, we have to. Besides, it going to be hilarious to see Brutus' reaction.

We arrived at route 202. The route was teeming with not only a few pokemon that can be used to build a proper team, but also beginner trainers just like me. Some of them had regular starter pokemon, while others seem to have gift given pokemon.

Dawn: I forgot to show you how to catch pokemon.

Me: umm dawn I know how to catch pokemon.

A bright blush appears on Dawn's face

Dawn: Sorry. It just that

A relaxed Shinx walks up to me.

Shinx: {poketalk} Hey man, do you have somewhere I can sleep!

Me: what?

Chimmira: He said he want a place to sleep.

Me: yeah. Touch this *pull out a pokeball*

Shinx: {poketalk} I heard about those. That a poke sphere. The name Loki. *Get into the poke ball. *

Me: Sweet. Now let train a little bit before heading to the next town

Chimmira: okay.

Celeste: very well.

Bob: ZZZZ.

Me: ... After Bob wakes up from his nap.


	3. Lance

_**Pokemon belong to gamefreak. nuzlocke belong to nuzlocke. my oc belong to me.**_

 **Brutus' Piplup Pov  
Route 203**

It been only a couple of days since I officially became a trainer's Pokemon and thing been fun. My first impression of my trainer is that he one of those impatient reckless type in battle and he would only catch random Pokemon, but he seem to know what he is doing... sometimes. Plus he seem dedicated on to training. If he can discard his impatient side, He might have the potential of being the champion.

Brutus: Alright Lance, Let try to catch a pokemon before we head to the gym.  
Me: {pokespeak.} Right.  
?: Excuse me?

We turn around and saw a blue hair man. I froze up, my instincts screaming, telling me to be on guard.

Brutus: Hey, you're that creepy guy from the lake. What do you want?  
Blue hair man: Let me introduce myself. My name is Cyrus. I would like to challenge you to a pokemon battle.  
Brutus: You're on! Ready Lance!  
Me: ... {Pokespeak} Yeah.

If only I knew what would happened next, I would have refused and convince my trainer to run away. To avoid contact at all cost. It too late to save him.

 **Rocko's Pov.**

We decided to do some training against some wild pokemon. I notice several things. One that Celeste and Loki are powerful physical attacker while Chimmira is a strong special attacker and Bob is going to be difficult to raise.

?: hey man

I looked in the direction of the voice and see a youngster.

Youngster Tristian: let battle  
Me: sure, Loki are you up for a battle?  
Loki: sure thing bro.  
Youngerster Tristian: Go starly.

Tristian toss out a poke ball. The poke ball snapped opened and a starly materialize from it.  
Loki: wassup  
Starly: (pokespeak) My opponent is surfer wannabe.  
Loki: harsh. beside I get seasick  
Starly: eat this... MY QUICK ATTACK OF DOOM!  
Tristian's Starly tackle Loki at high speed… but it barely hurts him.

Tristian's starly: You are a worthy foe, there forth I will give you 5 shot to defeat me.  
Loki: okay.  
Loki use tackle on the starly to toss it into the air, then bounce it two time on his head and back flip kick it into a tree.

Starly: (pokespeak) h-how… can… t-t-this…

Tristian's Starly fainted. Our eyes widen with surprise and amazement at what it

Youngster Tristian: I lost… but how.  
Celeste: WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?!  
Loki: I found a hacky sack back before I met you guys.  
Celeste: Really. Your really a cool kid Loki.  
Celeste give Loki a cute wink. A slight red blush appear on Loki's cheeks.  
Loki: thanks.

A lass with a bidoof rush over to me.

Lass Natalie: cool win. I wanna battle you next  
Celeste: I'll take this one.  
Lass Natalie: go bidoof.

Bidoof jump in front of the lass and Celeste flied up and cleared her throat.  
Celeste: good evening lady and bidoof. What do you get when you cross a rodent with wings.  
Bidoof: (pokespeak) wha-

The bidoof got cut off by Celeste's Wing attack and went flying into the air.

Celeste: a flying squirrel.  
Me, Chimmira, and Bob groan at Celeste's bad joke, while  
Loki: Well you have to admit that she strong.  
Celeste: Thank you, your all a lovely audience.

Another youngster holding a burmy come running up to us,

Youngster Logan: my burmy wants to battle your chimchar.  
Burmy: (pokespeak) Let me at her.

I watched as the burmy charges toward Chimmira to beat her.. and get burnt to a crisp by her ember.

Chimmira: never send bug type into a fire fight,  
Me: Well that easy.  
Bob: HELP!

Bob ran passed us with a pack of angry Pokemon chasing after him.

Chimmira: DANMIT BOB! HANG ON BOB, WE'LL BAIL YOU OUT!

After I trained bob some more we headed to Jubelife city I ran into dawn. So I decide to walk with her. I told her the progress I made so far on my journey.

Dawn: you caught only 4 pokemon.  
Me: yeah. What about you Dawn?  
Dawn: Only that Bidoof, but it not good stats wise. I'm planning on just using it for HM. Let's head to the pokemon center and heal up.  
Me: Yeah. If we can find it. I mean this place huge. We can easily get lost.

It took us a while but we manage to find it.

Dawn: Huh?  
Me: What is it?  
Dawn: that man… what he doing?

Dawn pointed at a man hiding behind a streetlight pole. He had faded black hair, a light brown jacket and pants, and a brown shirt.

Me: I don't know, but he look badass. He probably part of an international police.  
Looker: … how did you know?  
Me: Cool old detective outfit. to be honest I was guessing.  
Looker: your power of observation and deductions are fearsome. Quite admirable are you! Now that my cover is blown, let me introduce myself. I am the globe-trotting elite of the International Police. My name… Ah, no, I shall inform you only of my code name. My code name, it is Looker. It is what they all call me. Incidentally, is the saying "don't be a thief!" familiar to you.  
Me: I know the phrase. It one of the most basic rule in the trainer handbook  
Looker: yes, that is correct. Taking what belongs to others is wrong. Be on the look out for team galactic that are after people Pokemons. Take this.

He handed me a Vs. Recorder. The Vs Recorder was design as a way for trainer to record pokemon battle in to make sure there was no cheating going on.

Looker: I have no use for it. You can have it. also inform me of any strange activity.

He ran off into the blue yonder.

Me: that… Was… AWESOME!  
Dawn: If you say so...

 **{One heal later}**

Me: So know any interesting places?  
Dawn: Well there the trainer school.  
Loki: Ugh.  
Dawn: What wrong with your shinx.  
Me: I think he hate school.  
Dawn: Maybe they have schools in the wild.  
Me: Maybe? Wanna come with?  
Dawn: I already visited the place. Thanks for offering though. Bye.

I checked out school much to Loki's dismay. Chimmira had dragged Loki by tail which was funny especially the fact that he flailed like a magikarp. I wish I had a camera on me. A random student's starly tried to hit on Celeste and got wing attacked so hard it saw stars and a  
bidoof got hacky-tackled for picking on Loki. The trainers gave me a potion as a way to say sorry. Turn out their pokemon had some attitude problem.

Me: Where did he go?  
Loki: can we please leave?  
Me: okay, okay.

We left the school heading for Oregburgh only for some guy to stop me and force me into a contest To find clowns. Again don't show your scardy cat Chimchar "killers clowns from outer space" or it will punch random clowns in the nose. Well at least I got a free poketech.

Me: Let go head for Oregburgh and… huh?

There was Brutus standing near the sign post with a starly. When I got closer

Brutus : starly destroys Rocko.

The starly flew into the air and dive straight toward me.

Chimmira: burn you bitch.

Chimmira launched a flurry of embers at it and shot it down.

Me: thanks Chimmira for… Huh?

The starly that Chimmira shot melted into a puddle of black and red. Thousand of questions and theory surged through my head, trying comprehend what just happened. I look at my Pokemon as they panic like Combees that lost their queen.

Chimmira: that pokemon… just  
Bob: WHAT THE FUCK?!  
Celeste: DID THAT STARLY… I think I'm going to be ill.  
Loki: GO TO MY HAPPY PLACE!

Brutus sent out his piplup.

My thought's: Do I risk it. I mean, if that starly just turned into puddle of blood. And Brutus just standing there like he doesn't care. If I attack it, will the same thing happen to it.

Celeste: ROCKO LOOK OUT!  
Me: Huh…

Brutus' piplup charges toward me and Celeste jumped in front of me and blocked it.

Celeste: Listen we have to take it down.  
Me: I... I  
Bob: Listen. There no other option. It either we kill that piplup or us.

Chimmira eyes widen with anger at what Bob just said. he walk up to him and punch him across the cheek.

Chimmira: This is another pokemon life we're talking about and you're suggesting we kill it . We have to find a way to save it.  
My thought: She right, but how do i that. I'm not an exorcist. How can I?  
Me: huh?

A golden glow surrounded my premier ball.

Arceus: Use the ball on the piplup.  
Me: huh?  
Arceus: Catch it. Only then can it soul be saved. Catch it will save it.  
My thought: But that qualify as stealing. Can't do that, especially to my friend.  
Brutus: Kill it.

The piplup a warped cry with a dark menacing aura aimed at Celeste . The aura surround Celeste causing her to scream in pain as she falls to the ground.

Me: CELESTE!

My thought: If this keep up, Celeste won't last. Look like I have no choice.

I grab the premier ball and toss it at the piplup. A golden aura surround it as enter into the premier ball. It shook 3 time and let out a ping,

My thought: I have sealed the deed and became a thief.  
Brutus: …  
Me: Brutus.  
Brutus: So you really are the carrier of the gear of life. Hehe, how pathetic. Keep that piplup, I have no use for a weak pokemon.  
Me: How can you say that about your partner. your friend!  
Brutus: Why would I be allied with a weak tool.  
Me: what?  
Brutus: simple. in this world, all that matter is power.

Brutus walk toward Oreburgh City  
Me: what was?

I looked down at the premier ball and picked it up. I wonder how it will react that it no longer with it trainer or better yet if it still okay. I head to the pokemon center, thinking about what just happened? why Brutus was acting like that. why did that starly turn into blood? How did he know about the gear of life?

 **Lance's Pov**

?: is he okay?

a voice? who does it belong to? It sound... kinda cute.

?: I don't know Chimmira. he been out for hours.

Chimmira. What a lovely name. I opened my eyes and standing there was a brown skinned trainer with pink hair and light green eyes, a cute chimchar with a blue bow, a shinx wearing a dark blue ski cap with the words Burning Subzero, a bidoof wearing a red sleeping cap eating potato chips and a starly wearing a aqua green spotted bow. the shinx was the only one who was looking at me with anger.  
the starly: Are you okay?  
Me: Umm yeah i think so?  
Pink hair trainer: Do you remember anything?  
Me: All that i remember was me and my trainer were heading to Oregburgh, hen this man wear an odd outfit came up to and challenge us to a pokemon battle. We didn't stand a chance. The man then lifted a black bracelet and a weird menacing aura surrounded him. the next thing i knew a black mist with a evil red aura surrounded me. and then... and then... ugh

I clasps my head in pain.

Pink hair trainer: Easy. you been through a lot to day.

I looked around and notice that my trainer wasn't there.

Me: WHERE IS HE?! WHERE MY TRAINER?!

I looked at the young man face and notice a look filled with despair.

pink hair trainer: well it a long story.

He explained everything to me and to be honest it sound unbelievable. about my trainer attacking them, how a starly turning into a puddle of blood, me trying to kill the starly, but what i found hard to believe the most was my trainer deserting me. what happened to him?

Pink hair trainer: Listen I'll promise that everything will be fine. but we need your help.  
Me:...okay.  
Pink hair trainer: The name Rocko. These are my pokemon. Chimmira the chimchar, Bob the bidoof, Celeste the starly, and Loki the shinx.  
Me: Hello. My name is Lance. also sorry about attacking you lady Celeste.  
Celeste: It okay. you weren't yourself.  
Rocko: nice to meet you. When your ready, talk to me. I'll be waiting in near the entrance.

Rocko left, leaving me with the others. I looked at Chimmira and smiled at her.

Me: Soooo, Chimmira.  
Chimmira: Yeah?  
Me: Is heaven missing an angel, because I see one right now.  
Chimmira: Heh...heh.. heh. I going to get a drink  
Celeste: I'll come with you.  
Bob: I'm going to get more chips.

Everyone left room except for me and Loki. the air was tense as he continue to stare with the same angry look not saying one word. i decided to try to break the silence.

Me: Nice weather w-  
Loki: Listen Bub. Celeste may forgive yo but that doesn't mean i do. if you try hurt my friends, especially Celeste, i will kill you. Got it.

I shook my head yes out fear of what this guy might do to me if I said no.

Loki: Good.  
Me: This is going to be a rocky journey.

 _ **To be continued.**_

 _ **Writer note: My subscription for my writing program expire. Can you guys point out a errors in this.**_


	4. Celeste's Past

**I do not own pokemon or the nuzlocke challenge. They all belong to their cool respective owner.** **Chopping mall belong to someone too.  
Rocko belong to me**

 **poke talk ()**

**Rocko's pov**

So not having a good day. I lost a chance at catching an abra and a wurmple. Bob just had to crit the wurmple and The abra just had to get away. ugh. this is almost worst than Chopping Mall. I really wanted kadabra. I stop at the entrance to orgeburgh gates. At least I can try to capture a decent rock type. I enter the cave and start looking for a pokemon.

Me: come on. Daddy need a poke-

A paper shuriken is thrown at my feet.

Rocko: what the?  
I look in the direction of where the shuriken was thrown and see a female Pysduck.

Pysduck: (I wish to cahllenge you.)

I pulled out Celestes Poke ball and summoned her.

Celeste: Yo what sup?  
Rocko: Can you translate What this Psyduck saying?  
Celeste: very well.  
Pysduck: (Are you going to challenge me or not.)  
Celeste: She said that that she want to challenge us  
Rocko: OKAY, BUT IF WE WIN, YOU HAVE TO COME WITH US.  
Pysduck: (okay.)  
Celeste: She agree to the term.

This is the best day ever. I'm getting a ninja psyduck. If i train it hard enough I'll get a ninja Golduck.

Me: Celeste Use Quick attack.  
Celeste charged toward the psyduck at high speed. Psyhen threw a bunch of papper shuriken Celeste, but it fails. Celeste clotheslined the psyduck and send her flying. I threw the poke ball at the ninja and watched as it get sucked in as it shook 3 time follow by a ping. i picked up the poke ball and summon her.

Me: Are you okay.  
Psyduck: Yes. To be honest, I'm not much of a fighter. I am good a gathering intelligence though.  
Me: Can you spy on the gym in each town?  
Psyduck: yes. I also have some info on the first gym... Now if i can only remember where i put it.  
Me: Cool. The name is Rocko.  
Psyduck: My name is Aqua.  
Me: Alright guys let go.

Everyone Cheered. As we head out of the cave I picked up Celeste. She looked at me with confusion.

Me: We need to talk Celeste.  
Celeste: About what?  
Me: Did we meet before?  
Celeste: You still don't remember do you?  
Rocko: Remember what?  
Celeste: 4 year ago you helped me.

 **Flashback, Newleaf town Night time. Celeste's Pov**

My body collapse on the ground in pain from as I looked at the Youngster before me and his rattata. I took a  
Me: *cowering* (pl-plea-se.)  
Youngster Joey: I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU WITH MY TOP PERCENTAGE RATT-  
A pink hair boy: Look. A shiny rattata is heading toward the lake.  
Joey picked up his rattata and ran to the Lake Verity. I stood still shivering as I stared at the pink haired youth and slowly back away.

pink hair youth: Quickly hide in that tree before he comes back.

Gathering up my strength I hid behind a tree. The youngster came back with an angry look.  
Joey: YOU LIE TO ME!

A pink haired youth: Sorry.  
Joey: Grrr.  
The trainer walked out of sight. The trainer gazed at where hiding at. I walked from hiding place clenching her stomach and looked at the child with a cautious gaze.

Pink hair youth: Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you.

The boy pulled out a potion from his bag and sprayed it on my stomach. I painfully let out a hiss as the child then pull out a gauze and wrapped it around the my wound. He then picked me up.

Pink hair youth: I know someone who can look after you while your wound heal.

Tears of joy ran down my cheeks as he took me to a place belong to a old man. I would never forget the name of my savior.

Me: Thank you. Rocko

 **Flashback ends** **Rocko's Pov**

Me: Now i remember. Your that starly from 4 years ago.  
Celeste: yes.  
Me: Why did that trainer beat you up like that?

Celeste: That trainer was training his rattata through the punching mon method. Still why would you save me? I was a wild pokemon.  
Me: Hey, Pokemon are to meant to be friends, not as punching bag. I couldn't let that guy do that to you.  
Celeste: Thanks.

We both walked outside and joined the other.

 **Loki POV**

My tears fell to the ground. Celeste seemed so laid back and I thought she lived a carefree life freed of pain. But I was wrong. She lived with a traumatic event. I left from my hiding spot exited the cave and join the others as they gather around Lance and Bob.

Lance: I'm telling you guys, if a human can be a trainer, why can't a pokemon do it.  
Bob: If you do that, I'll do the hula in a tutu.  
Loki: *Confused* What are you two talking about?  
Bob: This idiot think he can catch a pokemon.

Loki: Is that even possible?  
Celeste: Who knows? I was guessing that they were talking about ways on how to get laid.

Me and Everyone burst into laughter as bright red blush appear across Lance's and Bob's faces. This is why I like Celeste. She so funny. not only that, she strong, kind, cute... Did I just thought that Celeste was cute. I mean she not bad looking on the eyes and her personality is defiantly a plus.

Celeste: Hey Loki are you okay?

I snapped out of my deep thought and realize that i was blushing.

Me : Yeah. I'm okay. Just thought of something embarrassing.  
Rocko: What is it?  
Me: Remember how i reacted back at the pokemon school. Well that because the dressed me in a lame baby outfit or they blame me for eating their homework because I was wild.  
Bob: Loser.  
Celeste Wing Attack Bob into puddle of mud.

Celeste: Pick on someone your own IQ.  
Loki: Thank Celeste.

Lance:... So, can I go try catch a pokemon.  
Rocko: Hmmm... okay.

I watch as Rocko reaches into his backpack and pull out a poke ball and gave it to Lance. Something tell that thing are going to be interesting on our journey and with Celeste, It going to be full of laughs and a resolve flowing through my mind. No matter what happen I will protect Celeste, even if its cause me my life. 


	5. Vs Roark

**I do not own pokemon or the nuzlocke challenge. only my OC character and my pokemon personality and the plot.**

 **Rocko POV** ****

We decided to split up. Me and Chimmira went to decided to look in the Ravaged Path find one more pokemon. After all, one of the most basic rule of a trainer is using different varieties of pokemon and to calmly adjust to different situations. So far all I manage to find is a bunch of rock blocking the path to the other side. I wished I had the rock smash. I suddenly hear

Aqua: Sir I have learned the gym leader Pokemons.

Chimmira: Alright Aqua. So who punk we're going up against?

Aqua pulled out a picture of a guy wearing a red-orange miner helmet, black shirt and a grey jacket and pants with yellow stripes.  
Aqua: the gym leader is a know as Roark. He specialize in rock pokemon. His strongest pokemon is crainidos Also as of lately,

Aqua showed a pictures of Roark and trainer surrounded by a black mist and a photo of trainers working at a mine.

Aqua: He been making slaves out of trainers that lose to him.

A sick sensation from the deep bowels of my stomach. All these trainers and their pokemon became slaves from facing the gym leader. Why is this happening?

Chimmira: Shouldn't the police be investigating this type of stuff.

Aqua looked down at the ground and sighed in defeat.

Aqua:... They did send one.  
Chimmira look at me with confusion and then at Aqua. Aqua pull out a picture from a file. In the photo is Aqua with a light skin man with red hair wearing raggedy clothes.  
Aqua: My Trainer, Sam, was a the detective they sent. I was caught as a pet... a friend. He took me everywhere. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Unova. One time in Nimbasa city, he got me a cake with buttercream frosting from a local bakery. everything was perfect... then one day he was assigned to a case involving the mysterious disappearance of some trainer near that area. a day after we got found out about this, Roark and a strange blue-haired man killed him near the tunnel where you found me at.  
Chimmira: Then how did you survived?

Tears form in Aqua's eyes and flowed down her cheeks.

Aqua: He knew that their pokemon were too much for me to handle, so he released me into a lake nearby. If only if I was stronger, I could of saved him.

I can understand what she going through. The feeling of helplessness. When I was 5, my mom's pet vulpix saved me from a pack of beedrill, but died from poisoning.

Me: We're going to win.

Aqua look up at me with surprise.

Aqua: What?

Me: I know it a long shot, but it better than just letting more pokemons and their trainers.  
Chimmira: *put her hand on Aqua's shoulder.* Rose-hair right. If we work together, we can take down Roark and bring him to justice.  
Aqua: ... Thank you.  
Me: I'll head to the mine and see if I can get a rebellion going. Chimmira.  
Chimmira: Yeah.  
Me: Go meet up Celeste, Lance,and Loki go to Route 207 and train there.  
Chimmira: Speaking of which, I wonder how Lance is doing?

 **Lance Pov  
** I decided to try catch a pokemon on route 207. I poked my head out of the tall grass and checked to see if there were any good pokemon.  
Loki: *yawn.* So tell me why we're here again dude?  
Me: Simple, my electrical friend. I need witnesses when i capture a pokemon, plus it not wise to go alone. That is like sending someone to die.

I looked around and noticed a machop. She seem to be lost in thought  
Me: Alright. Time to do this.

I tossed a poke ball at the machop. She got sucked into the poke ball. My heart raced as the ball start shake. 1...2...3. i heard a ping come from it.

Me: I did it.  
Loki & Celeste: He did it?

I pickup the poke ball and held it in the air.

Me: I CAUGHT A MACHOP! SUCK IT BOB!

The poke ball teleported from my flipper.

Lance: What the?  
Loki: Since the poke ball still registered in Rocko's name and  
Celeste: Guys.  
Lance: huh...

I look around and notice that there a bunch of angry pokemon and some miners.

Me, Celeste, & Loki: crap.  
Chimmira: What the fuck?!

 **Rocko's Pov  
orgeburgh mine** ****

The air felt ominous as i stepped inside the cave, yet so familiar. as I look around and see the room filled with people mining ores.

Me: Everybody listen. My name is Rocko Blitzshell. I came here to rally up an allies to help me brin..

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I look down and see a geodude and it shook it head.

Me: What?

I couldn't understand what it was saying? I pull out a poke ball.

Me: Listen. I can't understand you, but if you become my friend and join my team I can understand you.

Geodude shook it head.

Me: Is there a reason why?

Geodude start mimicking a trainer and a pokemon in a battle. It then mimic an explosion and I got why it refused. It thought I was just going to use it as a token in battle.

Me: Listen, I'm not that type of trainer who use that type of strategy. Please trust me when I say I want us to become friends.  
Geodude: ... Very well. I trust you won't do that.  
Me: Please, tell me what did you say  
Geodude: What you're doing is pointless. These guys are like mindless machines. Void of any emotions.

I was shocked at what he said. How is that even possible?

Me: What happened to them?  
Geodude: simple, they lost to a battle and were stripped of all emotions. Sometimes they turn them into ruthless killers and give them strange pokemons. Even wild pokemons are becoming more violent because of it because of that bracelet.

That sentence perked my interest. I look backed and recall how Brutus had a bracelet as well.

Me: Where did he get from?  
Geodude: Well one day, Roark was mining with Craindos when this blue man came up and challenge him to a battle. Roark agree to the challenge. The battle was one-sided and Roark lost with most of his pokemon killed except for his craindos. He then used some black mist emanating from the black bracelet he was wearing and that how he got it.

So my guess was right. The same thing that happened to Brutus, also happened to the gym leader and all have to do with that mysterious man that i met at Lake Verity. After everything that happened I'm positive about one thing. He the one that betrayed Arceus.

geodude: Your not thinking about challenging him are you kid.  
Me: yes.  
Geodude: you got guts  
Me: Thanks...what your name?  
geodude: You may call me The Guy and this day forth we're partners  
Me: Right.

I toss a poke ball at The Guy and caught him. As his poke ball teleported away; I realized that my friends could be in danger. I ran outside the cave and pray to Arceus they were alright.

 **Normal Pov**

A chaos machop is thrown back by the force of Celeste's wing attack. It struggle to get back up and transform back into a puddle of black blood. Celeste start to glow and her body changed shape. As the light fade standing there was no longer Celeste the starly but Celeste the Staravia.

Celeste: About time I got some new material.  
Chimmira: Way to go Celeste, you look great.  
Loki: I'll say... Fuck!

Loki blocked a chaos Bidoof's punch and use his tail to make it lose balance and kick it into a sign post. He start to evolve. as the light clear, standing there was a cool looking luxio.

Loki: Wicked man.

Lance grabs bidoof and throw toward Chimmira. Chimmira uses ember to disintegrate it into ashes. A miner sneak up behind her and try to hit her with a pickax. Chimmira notices and blocks it. She begin to evolve into something stronger. while evolving , she throws a mach punch at the miner's face. as the glow fade she has become a Monferno.

Chimmira: Now this what I'm talking about.

A miner try to sneak up behind her, but get hit on the head by a metal claw and collapse to the ground. Standing near it is a prinplup.  
Chimmira: Lance.  
Lance: Impress senorita.  
Chimmira: Tch. I wished your attitude evolved.

Rocko come to the route and stop in amazement and disgusted at the seen before him. A field full of black blood.

Rocko: Fuck. This look like there was a slasher flick filmed here. What happened  
Celeste: There was and they forgot to grabs their props.  
Rocko: Listen. We need to head to the gym.  
Everyone: Right.

 **Rocko's pov**  
 **Meanwhile inside the gym.**

We saw two trainers guard the entrance of the gym with their geodude.  
Me: Lance, Metal claw.

Lance charges at The chaos geodude and slices into pieces with metal claws. the geodude becomes a puddle. The ground start shake and a onyx with a geodude riding it head and charges at Lance. Chimmira blocks the onyx with and use launches two mach punch to topple it over crushing the geodude. both the trainers faints as the the giant rock monster revert back into a puddle of primordial ooze. We enter the gym and saw Roark. The bracelet around my wrist started to vibrate.

Roark: {Demonic} Another trainer. Your here to battle us.  
Me: No, I'm here to stop you and free everyone.  
Roark: Do you really think you can stop me? You lack material needed to build the true path to victory.  
Me: huh?

Roark walk toward me, looking at me with an evil grin

Roark: Very well let us enlighten you. For ever since the first few lifeforms came into crawled, gaining territories was all one of our basic instinct. Those that control territories can control the fate of everyone who live under their rule. We have control over most of Sinnho and what do you have? There no way of defeating us. Just submit already and we shall spare you from an agonizing death.

He extends his hand toward me

Me: ... Your right. Territories is an important benefactor.  
A smug smile appear on his face.

Rocko: But, just because one have the less territories than someone, doesn't mean that they still can't win. I'll will defeat you.  
Roark: Terrible mistake. Geodude destroy this nuisance.

A geodude with soulless eyes appear and charges toward Me and myteam.  
Rocko: Lance, deflect the attack geodude with metal claw.

Lance jumped into the air. The geodude slug Lance across the his face. Lance retaliated and slash the foe with a metal claw.  
Rocko: Now, Finish it with one more metal claw .  
Lance spins and cut the geodude to pieces like a fruit in a blender. Black ooze cover the area.  
Roark: WORTHLESS. GO ONYX... onyx?

He turned around and surprised look appear on his face. I looked in his direction and saw Chimmira, all scratched up, standing in a black puddle.

Chimmira: You know, it funny. An onyx is more my size but it take a couple mach punches to take it down.  
Lance: way to g- Gahhh

Lance got interrupted by a crainidos headbutting him, Lance striked back with metal claw.

Lance: So that how it going to be amigo.

Both sides start to engage in a battle of will and strength. Lances suffering damage from even just reflecting the headbutt and to make matter worst crainidos is quickly recovering.

My thought: this is bad. Everytime we lower it health, it recovers. How do we stop it and I'm out of potions. Chimmira weak from the last battle, and Loki and Celeste aren't strong against rock types.

crainidos head start glows.

Rocko: huh... Lance use metal claws on it head.  
Lance: on it.

Lance quickly ran in serpentine and strike Roark's Craindos on the head. a black mist emits from it head as it wails in pain.

Rocko: FINISH IT WITH METAL CLAW!  
Roark: GET OUT of THE WAY!  
Lance jumped into the air and lunges down toward his prey and slashes across the face. Crainidos fall backward and faints. My bracelet started to glow. I raised it up and shot a golden beam directly at Roark and his crainidos  
Roark:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

a black mist comes out of him and his pokemon, vanishing into nothingness. Roark fell to ground from our effort. I mange to pull it off. I saved someone, but I still have a long way to go. 


End file.
